


Paintball and Proposals

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: Y/N is in an intense situation with the family of their boyfriend, Elijah. If they can make it to the other side, they might just get the happy ending they've been waiting for.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Mikaelson Family & Reader
Kudos: 30





	Paintball and Proposals

My heart pounded in my ears as I crouched behind the couch, trying to breathe as quietly as possible. I clutched my weapon like my life depended on it, listening intently for any sounds to warn me of a coming attack. Hiding from one Original vampire was hard enough, but three? Three was going to kill me.

I heard a floorboard creak to my left, and I whirled in that direction. The Mikaelson compound always seemed huge, but right now it felt enormous, big and mostly empty with about a million different hiding places.

"Come out come out wherever you are, darling," I heard Kol's sing song voice whisper. My heart started beating faster against my will, and I realized it was useless. I was human, which made me slow, but most importantly it meant the vampires could hear my heartbeat.

I had no shot at hiding, especially not like this.

I needed to act and move as quickly as possible. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself, and then I popped up and started shooting over the back of the couch. My eyes locked on Kol after the first second, and I readjusted my aim to hit him right in the chest.

Pink paint exploded against his gray shirt, and flecks splashed up onto his chin, too.

"Ha! Eat shit Mikaelson!" I yelled, racing out of the room as fast as I could. Kol was still reeling, and he had to go tag up at our respawn location (the fountain in the middle of the compound) before he could get revenge.

It was Nik and Rebekah that I had to worry about now.

See, as the significant other of one of the Originals, I necessarily met all of his siblings too. Sometimes, the Mikaelson siblings absolutely hated the people their family brought home. Luckily for me, that wasn't the case in my situation. I'd hit it off the bat with all of Elijah's siblings, to the point where they were like family to me. So, on a boring weekday afternoon with nothing going on and Elijah out of the house, I turned to his siblings to find entertainment. I'd found Kol first, and we quickly landed on the idea of a Mikaelson-Y/L/N paintball war.

And I was determined to win.

I ran across the balcony in a crouch, keeping my eyes peeled for Original snipers. I ducked into Nik's study, turning the radio up to full blast as soon as possible. Try hearing my heartbeat over that! Ha!

I ducked and dodged around furniture in the room as I crossed it, staying alert in case Nik was already in here. I made it to a position with a good angle on the doorway, then crouched down to lie in wait. Somebody would hear the music and come snooping. It was just a matter of who, and when.

The disadvantage of the loud music was that it interfered with my hearing, too. Nik was smart, and apparently he'd decided to use his speed to his advantage. He rushed into the room faster than I could register and just started unloading a cartridge of paintballs without aiming, apparently hoping he'd manage to hit me with sheer volume. Unfortunately for the wannabe Bruce Willis, he'd gone a little too far into the room, which meant I had a clear shot at his back.

I tapped the trigger twice, and two corresponding splatters of pink paint appeared on the back of his jacket.

Nik turned around to face me in defeat, and I met his look with an absolutely massive grin.

"Human two, vampires zero," I said.

"Alright love, you may have won this one." Nik swaggered towards me, beginning the trek to our real-life respawn spot. He stopped right next to me to whisper in my ear. "But it's not over."

I scoffed, then turned and shot him in the back one more time to make a point. He flipped me the bird without looking back, and I laughed.

Time to focus on Rebekah.

I moved onto the balcony around the center of the compound in a crouch, trying to move deliberately. That all went out the window when a shot narrowly missed my shoulder, making yellow paint explode against the wall. I had no idea where Rebekah was shooting from, but I needed to get to cover fast.

I ducked into the nearest room, which happened to be my boyfriend's bedroom. He was off dealing with some supernatural whatever, which is why he hadn't even tried to stop me and Kol from following through on starting a paintball war.

Still, I knew he wouldn't be too mad when he got home. His siblings were all laughing and having fun together. Fun activities that got everyone acting like a happy family were the most important thing in the world to him.

Even if it did mean letting said family run lose in the house with paintball guns.

I made my way across the room to another position where I could post up and watch the door. If I could get Rebekah, that would be game over. Killing all three of my 'enemies' would mean I won the game. None of them had hit me yet, and it would be a miracle if I managed to come out of this whole thing completely clean.

As soon as I noticed movement at the doorway, I started shooting. I didn't need to take any chances, and I figured if I didn't hit Rebekah, I'd at least hit one of my targets.

I figured wrong.

About eight shots in, I realized the person standing in the doorway was none other than my wonderful boyfriend, Elijah Mikaelson. And I'd absolutely destroyed his nice shirt with bright pink paint.

Elijah just stared at me with his hands out to his sides, giving me a questioning look. I grinned sheepishly and lowered my paintball gun.

"Oops. Sorry babe."

"Y/N, what on Earth is going on?"

"You walking into the middle of a paintball war. Kol and I had this great idea, so we grabbed some supplies and came back to challenge Nik and Beks. I was kicking all their asses, if it makes you feel any better."

Elijah shook his head, clearly still trying to process what the hell was going on. I glanced cautiously at the doorway, then started walking over to him. The game was still on, but I didn't want to completely blow off my boyfriend.

"For one of a few times in my thousand years of life, I'm honestly speechless," Elijah said, looking at me as I came to stand in front of him.

I grinned. "Look, I know a bunch of paint being shot around the compound wouldn't have been your first choice of bonding activity, but everybody's acting like a big happy family! And that's always the prime directive, right?"

Elijah finally smiled, looking down at me and the paintball gun still in my hands.

"Yes. Yes, it is. And I'm glad you're all having fun. It's quite a relief that you get along so well with my family."

I smiled, but before I could say anything else, I heard a noise from the door. I didn't waste a second before ducking behind Elijah, and it wasn't a moment too soon. The paintball shooting stopped after a few seconds, and I peeked over Elijah's shoulder to see Rebekah looking a little horrified at having destroyed the back of his dress shirt.

"Elijah... I'm so sorry-"

Before she could say another word, I hoisted my gun from behind my human (vampire?) shield and blasted Rebekah, coating her in pink paint and officially winning the game.

"HA! YES! Human three, vampires ZERO!"

I jumped out from behind Elijah to do a little victory dance, and Rebekah just shook her head at me. The rest of the family came into the room at the sound of my celebration, and Nik didn't waste a second firing off a few shots at point-blank range to get a bunch of green paint all over my otherwise clean outfit.

"Boo," I said, hitting him a few more times for good measure too. "Poor sport."

Nik just grinned.

"What happened to you?" asked Kol, looking at Elijah. My poor boyfriend was still standing in the middle of the room with his paint covered clothes. He had a smile on his face watching our antics, though, so I figured he was fine.

"Y/N thought I was Rebekah and Rebekah thought I was Y/N," he said simply. Nik and Kol took a second to think about that, and then they both burst out laughing.

"Brother, you have to give me that shirt!" Kol managed between laughs. "That needs to be framed and hung somewhere in the house."

"Hm. I beg to differ. Now, I'm glad you all had fun while I was gone, but I believe there are a few walls in the compound that need cleaning. Y/N, if you'll give me a few minutes to change, I'm ready to leave for dinner whenever you are."

I grinned as Elijah walked into his closet, turning my attention back to the rest of the Mikaelsons.

"You wanna tell me why you don't have to help clean up?" asked Kol.

"Easy. I didn't miss." All three Mikaelsons rolled their eyes at me.

"Nice try love, but I'm pretty sure you weren't trying to hit your boyfriend," said Nik.

"Fair enough. But still, I won the competition. I'll take 'not having to clean up' as my prize."

"Maybe we can just compel somebody to do it," said Nik, turning to Rebekah as they turned to head out of the room.

"Ooo, I like that idea," agreed Rebekah. I just rolled my eyes.

Kol came over to me and leaned in close to whisper before leaving.

"Don't worry. As soon as you two leave, I'm going to sneak into Elijah's closet and get that shirt. It's gonna hang on the balcony."

I grinned and we high-fived, and then Kol left so I could get changed for dinner. I stayed at the compound pretty regularly, and all my stuff was in Elijah's room. I grabbed a simple black dress and got changed, then met Elijah in front of his bed.

"You look incredible," he said, eyes scanning my body. I smiled, fighting back a blush.

"Thanks! You ready to go?"

"Ready as ever. How did my siblings take the news that you wouldn't be helping them clean up?" he asked, offering me his arm. I took it, and we started heading for the front doors of the compound.

"Eh, so so," I said, holding out my hand and making a seesaw motion. "I played the winner card though, so they couldn't really argue."

Elijah smiled brightly. The sight filled me with warmth; I loved seeing him look so happy.

"It's truly remarkable how well you manage to get along with my siblings," he said. We were strolling through the streets of New Orleans now, heading to some new restaurant that Nik had recommended. The cool evening air felt amazing, and I took a deep breath to savor it.

"They're some pretty remarkable people," I said. "I know I haven't really known you guys all that long, especially in vampire terms, but it just feels like we've been together forever. They feel like... like family."

Elijah stopped walking and turned me to face him, taking both of my hands in his.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that," he said, his brown eyes gazing intensely into mine. "I love you, Y/N. I love you no matter what, even if you have a falling out with my family and can't laugh and joke like this with them anymore, but I love you so much for being able to look past their faults and love them as much as I do. We're more of a family than we've ever been because of you."

I couldn't help tearing up a little at Elijah's words. I'd felt close to the Mikaelsons for a few years now, but I didn't want to insert myself into their family. To know Elijah felt so strongly about having me be part of his life, that he counted me as one of the people who meant more to him than anything else? The glowing warmth and happiness in my chest was indescribable.

Elijah stared at me for another moment, then slowly, without letting go of my hands, he eased himself down to one knee on the sidewalk. My hands flew to my mouth as he moved to reach into his jacket pocket. Was this seriously happening?

"I was going to wait until dinner to do this, but what the hell, right? You're the one always encouraging me to live a little." Elijah smiled as he pulled out the ring box, flipping it open to reveal a gorgeous diamond. "Y/N. You are the love of my life. And as someone who will live forever, I don't say that lightly. You make me whole, and more importantly, you bring together the most important people in my life in ways I never thought possible. You are a bright, shining light for humanity, and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my thousand years on this Earth. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

I was openly crying now, there was no stopping it. I nodded, slowly at first and then so fast I probably looked crazy, too overcome to speak at first. Elijah smiled brightly at me, and I reached out to pull him to his feet.

"Yes. Elijah, absolutely yes! I love you so much."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, slipping the ring onto my finger before pulling me in for a long, soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always and forever."

"Always and forever."

Elijah and I stayed exactly where we were for a few more minutes, kissing and hugging in the middle of the street without a care in the world about who saw. Finally, we started walking again, neither one of us able to wipe the massive grins off our faces. Every few steps I kept looking down at the ring on my finger, just to remind myself that it was real.

"So, do your siblings know about this already?" I asked as we rounded the corner on the last block before the restaurant.

"They've known about my intentions to propose for quite some time. They didn't know I planned to do it tonight."

"Okay, then how do you feel about messing with them for a while before telling them the good news?"

Elijah grinned, and I caught a rare glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
